It's Gotta be You
by Sera Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta dengan segala kesederhanaan pemuda itu. Ia akan berusaha agar 'bersama Kyuhyun' pada akhirnya adalah sebuah keharusan yang wajar. Ia ingin menjadi payung ketika hujan juga selimut ketika dingin. Sesederhana itu. KyuMin. GS. Twoshot (part II). RnR juseyo !
1. Chapter 1

**It's Gotta be You**

KyuMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME yang bernaung dibawah agensi SMEnt sebagai member Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya. Tolong hargai saya sebagai penulis dengan tidak memplagiat atau men-copas karya ini tanpa sepengetahuan saya.

Warning :

**TWO****SHOT****!**** AU, GENDERSWITCH, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD,** **cerita pasaran!**

**No bashing! No flaming! ****Dis****like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alur maju-mundur! Setiap babak aku kasih tanda buat yang browser/hapenya gk nampilin efek bold, italic dan semacamnya. Mohon baca baik-baik keterangannya biar gk bingung. Tapi kalo gk mau bingung, silakan close aja deh ^^**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

*)Bold atau bercetak tebal : situasi dan kondisi saat ini (KyuMin dewasa)

*)Italic atau miring : flashback masa anak-anak Kyuhyun

Tanpa tanda *) adalah flashback masa remaja (SMA) KyuMin yang menjadi alur utama pada part ini.

**.**

**-It's Gotta be You-**

**PART I**

**.**

*)**Bold** atau bercetak tebal

**Hujan turun deras ketika seorang laki-laki terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah swalayan. Ia memandang langit sesaat sebelum melihat mobilnya yang terparkir jauh di sana. Antara pintu keluar dengan tempat parkir terbentang jarak yang cukup untuk membuatnya diguyur hujan hingga basah jika ke sana tanpa perlindungan. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menembus hujan atau tidak. Mengingat seseorang mungkin pulang malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk menembus hujan lebat itu hingga ke parkiran dimana ia menempatkan mobilnya. **

** "Aish. Kupastikan aku akan tepar malam ini. Astagaaa" keluhnya seraya mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu ia simpan di mobilnya. Sosok itu sangat mengerti dan tahu, meski ia berhasil keluar dari kenangan buruknya ketika hujan, tapi ia gagal untuk membuat tubuhnyauntuk cukup tangguh jika terkena hujan. **

.

-It's Gotta be You-

.

*)_Italic_ atau miring

_Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang menembus hujan lebat dan petir yang bersahutan. Seorang laki-laki kecil berusia tujuh tahun terlihat di jok belakang mobil tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya pada seorang wanita yang disebutnya ibu—yang tengah mengemudi. _

_ "Eomma, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak ia dipaksa sang ibu untuk ikut tanpa alasan dan tujuan yang jelas. _

_ "Diam. Atau aku akan menurunkanmu di sini" ancam sang wanita akhirnya. Si bocah hanya mengedipkan mata kebingungan. Ia melirik hujan di luar sana lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia kedinginan dengan sehelai jaket tipis tanpa penutup kepala. Ini sudah musim gugur. Wajar jika suhu udara bertambah dingin. _

_ "Eomma, aku kedinginan" keluhnya berharap yang dipanggilnya eomma sedikit peduli padanya. Namun dari kaca kemudi dia hanya melihat wanita itu diam, tak berekspresi. Bocah itu tak mengerti kenapa yang disebutnya eomma tak seperti yang dimiliki teman-temannya di sekolah. Yang disebut mereka eomma adalah wanita yang menjemput dan mengantar mereka setiap hari ke sekolah. Membawakan payung jika terlalu panas dan membawakan jaket ketika udara dingin. Tapi wanita itu—eommanya—tidak demikian. Ia selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Yang mengurusnya hanya seorang wanita tua yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah mereka. Sosok itu, jarang sekali menyapanya. Melihatnya saja enggan. Sang bocah tak tahu, ia masih terlalu kecl untuk mengerti, kenapa ibunya tak terlihat seperti ibu teman-temannya. _

_ Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih karena pengabaian ini. Ia bahkan sudah menggigil sekarang._

_ "Eom… ma. Bisakah kita berhenti sekarang, berteduh disuatu tempat. Aku sangat kedinginan dan eomma bilang kalau penghangat di mobil ini rusak" lagi ia bersuara pelan, sayup-sayup nyaris tak terdengar karena ia terlalu kedinginan. Sang wanita mendelik dari kaca kemudi. _

_ "Ya, kita akan berhenti" ungkapnya dengan wajah tak terbaca. Mobil mereka benar-benar berhenti tak lama setelahnya. Sang wanita keluar dari jok depan setelah melebarkan sebuah payung lalu bergegas menuju jok belakang untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang anak. Sayangnya, semua itu tak sempat terpikirkan oleh otak polos seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun. Dimana sang ibu menarik tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil dengan kasar. Ia terkejut bukan main, ia tak sanggup bicara dengan tubuh kuyup dan menggigil. Wanita itu menyeretnya. Menghempaskannya dengan kasar seolah itu bukanlah seorang manusia. Ia menangis meski tak mengerti yang terjadi._

_ "Aku muak! Kau tahu muak?! Selama tujuh tahun ini aku mencoba menerimamu tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak menginginkanmu untuk terlahir di dunia ini. kau tahu?" sang bocah menatap wanita yang dianggapnya ibu itu dengan wajah tak percaya bercampur sedih. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan satu kata. Anak mana yang tidak sedih jika ibu kandungnya yang mengatakan hal demikian. _

_ "Aku akan pergi dan selamat tinggal. Semoga kau beruntung jika seseorang menemukanmu" wanita tu mengambil kembali payung yang tadi terlepas ketika ia menyeret sang anak. Bocah itu membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sang ibu berniat meninggalkannya._

_ "Eom…ma jangan tinggalkan aku!" panggilnya lemah. Air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir deras telah bercampur dengan air hujan. Ia berusaha berlari untuk mengejar ibunya namun ia terjatuh. Ia berlari lari dan tersungkur tepat disamping pintu mobil ketika wanita ia hendak menutupnya._

_ "Eom…ma, maafkan aku. Aku.. berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Aku ingin ikut pulang denganmu" pintanya menghiba. Namun wanita itu telah terlanjur membenci. Hatinya buta dengan tangisan itu, ia tak bisa melihat lagi wajah menyedihkan sang buah hati. Ya, anak itu memang anak kandungnya. Darah dagingnya yang juga merupakan darah daging seorang pemerkosa di luar sana. Yang membuat ia diasingkan keluarganya dan dianggap hina oleh semua orang. _

_ "Semoga beruntung" ia lalu menutup pintunya. Sang anak tergugu. Mencoba kembali berdiri ditengah tangisannya untuk mengejar sang ibu yang sudah berlalu. _

_ "Aku tidak akan nakal lagi. Tolong jemput aku" tangisnya menghiba. Ia kembali menggigil. Hujan semakin deras menenggelamkan suara tangisannya. Suara petir dan gemuruh membuatnya menutup telinga seolah mereka menertawakan tangisannya._

_ "Eomma…" panggilnya lagi disela sedu sedannya. _

_ "Eomma, kyu tidak akan nakal lagi. Aku berjanji" teriakannya teredam isakan. _

_ "Hiks… huuuu huuuuuuu hiks. Eomma…" ia sudah tak bertenaga, bibirnya sudah pucat pasi. Kulitnya yang pucat sudah semakin pucat. Bocah itu, Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Di tengah hujan lebat, gemuruh dan halilintar di tempat yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya._

.

-It's Gotta be You-

.

"Astaga, Sungmin-ah! Bisakah kau menyuruh bocah ini berhenti mengikutimu?" Seorang lelaki terlihat begitu terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan mengganggu acara pendekatannya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung lalu menoleh ke samping melihat wajah sengit Kyuhyun pada lelaki di hadapan mereka. "Apa yang salah dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin setelah menangkap gelagat ingin berperang lelaki itu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bocah! Bisakah kau, sehariiii saja tidak menempal seperti lintah pada uri Sungminnie uh?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan bibir terkerucut dan alis bertemu—sewot.

"Andwae! Enak saja!"

"Ya! Kubilang menyingkir!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!" kali ini Sungmin yang berteriak.

"Jungmo-ssi. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kuberi tahu, jangan pernah marah-marah tidak jelas begitu. Kau membuat orang berpandangan buruk terhadapmu"

"Tapi…"

"Kalau tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, lebih baik aku pergi. Annyeong!" Sungmin langsung berbalik.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aish!" ia mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Lain kali aku akan mengurung bocah itu di sekolah ketika hujan deras dan badai!" umpatnya setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlalu. Ia kemudian tersenyum sendiri dengan umpatannya barusan.

"Bingo! Itu benar. Kurasa Sungmin tak tahu soal penyakit bocah itu. Ahh~ jinjja. Good idea!"

.

"Kyukyu" panggil Sungmin ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hm?"

"Eunhyuk mengatakan padaku soal Jungmo-ssi padaku kemarin."

"Tentang?"

"Katanya Jungmo-ssi menyukaiku. Tapi aku malas sekali dengannya. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hmm… Kyukyu!" Sungmin berseru lagi,

"Ye?"

"Kau! Sekali-kali bagaimana jika kau yang mengajakku bicara? Aku bahkan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan." keluh Sungmin dengan wajah lesu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersamaku jika kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin frustasi. Ia sebenarnya hampir gila karena begitu tertutupnya temannya yang satu ini. Anehnya, sejak mereka masuk sekolah ini. Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya. Pernah suatu kali ia bertanya dan jawaban Kyuhyun adalah…

"Aku tak bisa bicara banyak. Karena itu aku senang di dekat Minimi yang banyak bicara, jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku juga akan mendengarkan apapun yang minimi bicarakan." Disertai sebuah senyum polos. Semua itu persis sama dengan yang barusan Kyuhyun katakan. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Kyuhyun sekali-kali bercerita tentang sesuatu. Ia juga ingin tahu, bagaimana Kyuhyun. Apa saja yang disukai dan yang tidak disukainya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun belajar hingga selalu mendapat juara satu hingga mereka tingkat akhir sekarang. Bagaimana tentang keluarga Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan saudaranya. Apakah ia punya adik atau kakak. Sungmin pernah menanyakan ini dan Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia merasa menjadi teman yang buruk karena meski ia dan Kyuhyun terlihat akrab. Ia tak banyak tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Kadang ada saja gadis yang menanyakan Kyuhyun padanya dan ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun sebenarnya banyak disukai gadis-gadis, hanya saja ia selalu menutup diri.

"Kyukyu. Aku tak tahu banyak tentangmu. Tapi aku tau soal satu hal." Sungmin mengubah mimiknya menjadi serius dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun membuatnya menatap Sungmin heran. "kau selalu gelisah ketika mendung dan sering melamun ketika hujan," sambung Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Jadi Sungmin memperhatikannya? "karena itu... segeralah pulang sebelum turun hujan. Arra?" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah. Minimi hati-hati di jalan ne" katanya ketika sampai di halte dimana Sungmin biasa menunggu bus. Kebetulan bus berhenti di sana ketika mereka baru sampai. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau juga, Kyu! Sampai jumpa besok" katanya diiringi lambaian tangan.

.

-It's Gotta be You-

.

*)**Bold** atau bercetak tebal

**Wanita yang memakai mantel bewarna coklat muda itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki di bandara Incheon. Beruntung pesawat yang membawanya dari negara tetangga—Jepang—tak mengalami kendala ketika landing meski cuaca sedikit bermasalah. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit. Mendongak menatap langit kemudian ia menggumam.**

** "Sepertinya di Seoul sudah turun hujan lebat" kemudian ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama namun panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat. Ia jadi semakin khawatir dengan orang yang baru saja ia hubungi.**

**_"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah pulang? Sudah sampai di rumah? Sudah makan? Kau baik-baik saja?"_**** tanyanya bertubi-tubi lewat pesan singkat yang ia kirim juga berkali-kali namun tetap tak ada balasan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetop taksi dan segera pergi dari sana. **

.

-It's Gotta be You-

.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sering terlihat tak baik-baik saja ketika hujan atau mendung. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun saat ini karena hujan sudah turun dengan lebatnya. Teleponnya masuk namun tak diangkat. Sungmin mengirimi pesan singkat berisi pertanyaan apakah Kyuhyun sudah sampai di flatnya atau belum. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kyukyu! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sungmin begitu telepon tersambung. Namun hanya sara hujan yang ia tangkap.

"Kyukyu?" panggilnya.

"Min… jan…" sayup sayup terdengar suara Kyuhyun menjawab terputus-putus.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin bangkit dari posisi tidurannya lataran nada bicara Kyuhyun yang tak biasa.

"…jan… Min… aku… takut"

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dengar aku kan? Bicara yang jelas. Okay?"

"…"

"Kyuhyun!" oke, Sungmin panik sekarang.

"…"

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun. Kau kenapa? Dimana kau?" tanya Sungmin semakin panik.

"Hal…te"

"Halte dimana? Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan kemana-mana. Arra? Kyuhyun-ah? Cho Kyuhyun? Yeoboseo?"

"Aaaarrgghh!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun bahkan belum memberi tahu di halte mana ia berada namun no ponselnya sudah tidak dapat dihubungi!

.

.

.

(It's will be continue if you want…^^)

.

.

Annyeong~!

Aku kembali dengan sebuah short fict baru, kali ini twoshot. Aku kapok nulis oneshot yang berujung sequel. Hehee. Bukannya kenapa-napa sih, Cuma aku bakal kehilangan banyak feel di sequelnya. Oh ya, maaf ya kalau bingung karena alurnya maju-mundur m(_)m gatau kenapa lagi pengen aja. Keseluruhan ff ini udah selesai 70% sebelum aku mempublish bagian ini. Jadi aku akan melanjutkannya segera jika ini dapat respon yang baik.

Cha! Buat yang berminat dengan ff ini, silakan tunjukan diri kalian di kolom review ^^ kalau gk ada yg berminat aku akan segera hapus ff ini dari peredaran kok… hehee.

Review juseyo~~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Gotta be You**

KyuMin

Genre: Romance, drama

Rated: T

Disclaimer:

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik Tuhan YME yang bernaung dibawah agensi SMEnt sebagai member Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya. Tolong hargai saya sebagai penulis dengan tidak memplagiat atau men-copas karya ini tanpa sepengetahuan saya.

Warning :

**TWO****SHOT****!**** AU, GENDERSWITCH, OOC, missed typo(s), less EYD,** **cerita pasaran****, alur kecepetan****!**

**No bashing! No flaming! ****Dis****like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alur maju-mundur! Setiap babak aku kasih tanda buat yang browsernya gk nampilin efek bold, italic dan semacamnya. Mohon baca baik-baik keterangannya biar gk bingung. Tapi kalo gk mau bingung, silakan close aja deh ^^**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan:

*)Bold: situasi dan kondisi saat ini (KyuMin dewasa)

*)Italic: flashback masa anak-anak Kyuhyun

Tanpa tanda *) adalah flashback masa remaja (SMA) KyuMin yang menjadi alur utama kisah ini.

**.**

**-It's Gotta be You-**

**PART II**

**(Long Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sungmin bergegas mengganti pakaian santainya dengan celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang, juga jaket bewarna peach miliknya. Buru-buru ia turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menimbulkan suara yang berisik karena tangga di rumah itu terbuat dari kayu.<p>

"Astaga, Sungmin-ah. Kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya ibunya begitu melihat Sungmin berlari ke pintu depan dan tengah memakai sepatu sekarang.

"Temanku, sepertinya perlu bantuan. Aku harus ke sana" jawabnya panik. Ibunya menarik Sungmin.

"Dia kenapa? Kehujanan?"

"Kurasa…ya"

"Kalau begitu, bawakan jaket dan payung" Sungmin mengangguk setelahnya ia kembali berlari ke lantai atas. Tak lama ia turun dengan membawa sebuah jaket bewarna biru milik kakak laki-lakinya.

"Eomma, katakan pada oppa aku meminjam jaketnya." Sang ibu mengernyit bingung.

"Temanmu laki-laki?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu, eomma." Pamit Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan ibunya.

"Terlihat panik dan khawatir sekali… jangan-jangan… aish! Apa yang yang kupikirkan? Sungmin sudah delapan belas tahun. Tak salah, kalau ia sudah melirik namja"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin turun bus di halte tempat tadi ia naik bus sepulang sekolah. Ia dan Kyuhyun biasanya memang berpisah di halte karena tempat tinggal Kyuhyun tak jauh dari sekolah, berbeda dengannya yang harus naik bus setiap pulang-pergi sekolah.<p>

Halte tersebut terlihat sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada seorangpun di sana ketika Sungmin hanya melihat sekilas. Namun ketika ia teliti, ada sesosok orang yang terlihat memeluk kedua kakinya. Posisinya agak tersembunyi yaitu di belakang kursi yang tersedia di halte tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekat, ia hafal sekali perawakan tubuh kawannya itu—Kyuhyun. Sungmin perlahan turun dari posisi berdirinya. Menyetarakan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" panggil Sungmin. Sosok itu bergeming. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya sendiri. Hati Sungmin sedikit tercubit, ia tenggelam dengan pertanyaan—ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?—tanpa pikir panjang lagi direngkuhnya Kyuhyun yang sudah terasa dingin meski ia tak kena air hujan yang nyatanya masih turun dengan lebat saat ini. Bibirnya begitu pucat membuat Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? Terlalu banyak yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu. Kenapa begini?" tanya Sungmin seraya memakaikan jaket yang tadi dibawanya pada Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun yang diam seperti patung. Seolah hanya ada raga di sana. Sungmin meraih sebelah sisi wajah Kyuhyun membawanya agar menatap matanya tapi tatapan Kyuhyun yang kosong membuat rasa perih tersendiri di hatinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? Ini aku Sungmin, Minimi. Sadarlah." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali. Ia tak lagi menatap kosong.

"Mini…mi? di sini?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kau kenapa?"

"Hujan… aku…" Sungmin bisa melihat di sudut matanya Kyuhyun setetes air mata hendak turun, cepat-cepat dihapus oleh Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Eom..ma… hujan…" air mata itu semakin deras, sampai sungmin harus menghapus keduanya bergantian dengan satu tangan, karena satu tangannya lagi memeluk Kyuhyun.

"…pergi… aku… ditinggal" mata Sungmin ikut berkaca-kaca meski ia tak terlalu mengerti. Yang Sungmin tangkap adalah Kyuhyun punya peristiwa menyakitkan ketika hujan lebat dan itu berkaitan dengan ibunya.

"…aku…sendirian…aku… takut"

"Uljima, Kyukyu. Aku di sini, denganmu sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi. Okay?" Sungmin berkata bahkan dengan air mata menetes. Tapi ia malah menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang berjatuhan.

"Minimi…"

"Ne?"

"aku…bolehkah memeluk Minimi?" tanyanya. Oh ayolah, dia bahkan sudah di dalam pelukan Sungmin dari tadi. Tapi sungmin yang terlalu pengertian membuka tangannya ketika Kyuhyun memebenarkan posisinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Minimi" kata-kata itu membuat Sungmin membeku sesaat. Sebuah perasaan hinggap ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan kondisi menggenaskan setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk memeluk dirinya.

"…jebal" Kyuhyun berusara lagi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk pergi atau kau yang ingin meninggalkanku. Aku janji" ucapnya yakin seraya mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Dibahunya, Sungmin dapat merasakan, air mata Kyuhyun yang hangat masih menetes dengan deras.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-It's Gotta be You-

.

* * *

><p>*)<em>Italic<em>

_Seorang anak SMA terlihat mengemudi sebuah sedan mewah di tengah guyuran hujan yang sudah tak terlalu lebat. Saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah segera pulang ke rumah dan berendam air panas karena ia sungguh lelah. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan ketika waktu sekolah dan ekstrakurikuler yang padat harus ditambah lagi dengan sedikit aktivitas kantor yang seharusnya ia belum ikut serta. Meski tak banyak, tapi cukup melelahkan karena kali ini ia harus menghadiri rapat mengenai laporan bulanan perusahaan warisan orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat enam bulan lalu. Saat ini, perusahaan tersebut ditangani oleh orang kepercayaan keluarganya yang masih memiliki hubungan kerabat jauh lataran ia belum cukup pantas untuk memimpin perusahaan besar tersebut._

_ Gelapnya suasana menjelang malam ditambah guyuran hujan sepertinya semakin membuat kelabu suasana. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok kecil di bawah tiang lampu di pinggir jalan. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin hanya bayangan, atau hewan seperti anjing misalnya. Tapi smeakin dekat sosok tersebut semakin jelas. Itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang duduk memeluk lututnya. _

_ Sontak ia menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan segera keluar. Hujan tinggal menyisakan gerimis membuat ia malas untuk sekedar mengambil dan mengembangkan payungnya. Perlahan ia mendekat pada sosok kecil yang meringkuk tersebut. Semua pakaiannya sudah sangat basah sampai meneteskan air, tubuh kecilnya menggigil kedinginan, ia juga terlihat pucat dan mata bengkak yang terpejam. Benar-benar menggenaskan. _

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ditengah hujan begini? Kau bisa sakit." Ujarnya._

_ "…"_

_ "Ya~ bangunlah dan pulanglah ke rumahmu. Eommamu pasti kesuitan mencarimu. Kau anak nakal eoh?" tanyanya lagi setelah menyetarakan posisinya dengan sang bocah. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia menyentuh tangan bocah itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sang bocah malah jatuh ke pangkuannya._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em> "Dia baik-baik saja Siwon-ah. Ia hanya terlalu lama terguyur hujan sehingga kondisi tubuhnya menurun dan sepertinya ia sudah berkali-kali bangun dan pingsan. Aku menyarankan ia istirahat total dulu di sini. Aku juga sudah memasang infus karena mungkin ia akan kesulitan makan."<em>

_ "Pasti akan membaik kan, dokter Jang? Aku tak tahu siapa dia, bukan tidak mungkin orang tuanya sekarang sedang kesulitan mencarinya."_

_ "Mudah-mudahan ia segera membaik. Kita doakan saja. Jangan lupa minumkan obat dan vitamin yang aku berikan."_

_ "Aku mengerti."_

_ "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku."_

_ "Baiklah dokter Jang, terima kasih banyak" ujarnya sopan._

* * *

><p>.<p>

-It's Gotta be You-

.

* * *

><p>*)<strong>Bold<strong>

**Wanita itu, Lee Sungmin. membuka pintu apartement di lantai sebelas dan meletakkan barang-barangnya didepan pintu begitu saja sementara ia bergegas menuju kamar. Ia harus memastikan Kyuhyun sudah aman dari hujan yang merupakan musuh abadinya secara fisik. **

** "Kyukyu" panggil Sungmin ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang bergelung dengan selimut tebal di ranjang. Ia mendekat.**

** "Kyukyu. Aku pulang." Bisiknya ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju dahi Kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaannya. **

** "Astaga, Kyuhyun!" **

** "Minimi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.**

** "Aku akan mengambil kompres, kau tunggu sebentar."**

* * *

><p>.<p>

-It's Gotta be You-

.

* * *

><p>"Tsk! Kau lagi!" umpat Jungmo ketika berniat mendekati Sungmin di loker. Kyuhyun diam saja, sudah tau pasti dia yang dimaksud.<p>

"Sungminnie~" panggil Jungmo. Sungmin meleriknya sekilas. Ia sedang membereskan lokernya dibantu Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika nanti pulang sekolah kita ke taman?"

"Untuk?"

"Aish! Kencan tentu saja"

"Apa? Kencan?" baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun memutar bola mata mata, jengah.

"Astaga, Jungmo-ssi. Aku tidak kencan denganmu. Kencan itu hanya untuk orang pacaran" Sungmin mengambil kasar dua buah buku yang merupakan barang terakhir di lokernya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. ia lalu menutup loket dan menguncinya.

"Kami pergi. Permisi" ucap Sungmin dingin. Lama-lama ia muak juga dengan Jungmo.

"Aku benci dengan Jungmo, kau tahu Kyukyu? Dia menyebalkan" keluh Sungmin saat nereka sudah jauh dari Jungmo. "Aku benci dia yang selalu muncul dimanapun aku berada" Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia juga selalu mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun.

"Berarti kau juga benci denganku kalau begitu." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menghadap padanya.

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya benci Jungmo-ssi saja"

"Tapi aku juga selalu mengikutimu dan ada dimanapun kau berada" Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun benar. Ia sangat risih dengan semua namja yang suka mengikuti dan mendekatinya. Tapi kenapa dia santai saja jika itu Kyuhyun?

"Mu-mungkin karena kau tidak berisik seperti mereka. Aku benci orang yang berisik" jawab Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar. Sungmin tidak mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun tapi… tatapan itu membuatnya sedikit… berdebar. Kyuhyun berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku beruntung kalau begitu ya" Sungmin berdiri di sampingnya dan menrunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang terentang.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika ia melihat Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangannya, itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya, Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Jika Sungmin memanggilnya 'Kyuhyun-ah' itu artinya ia serius.

"Semua tentangmu, aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kurasa aku harus tahu banyak tentangmu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sungmin jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dan sepertinya tergila-gila pada sosok yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini selalu berada di sampingnya sebagai seorang teman yang tak begitu ia mengerti. Belakangan sejak ia memaksa Kyuhyun bercerita semua tentang dirinya, semua keraguan Sungmin tentang perasaan itu lenyap. Ditambah lagi hasil test nya melalui quiz online dan majalah yang semakin meyakinkannya.<p>

Memasuki tingkat akhir di SMA, yang ia lakukan adalah menempeli Kyuhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sikap-sikap posesifnya mulai muncul. Ia mulai malas menjawab pertanyaan yeojadeul soal Kyuhyun-nya, ia mulai uring-uringan ketika Kyuhyun sebentar saja jauh darinya dan yang paling gila adalah ia selalu mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke flatnya dengan alasan khawatir tiba-tiba hujan turun. Sering ia mampir ke sana untuk sekedar membereskan flatnya yang kadang berantakan. Sungmin juga melakukan hal-hal kecil yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun malu sendiri. Seperti membangukannya di pagi hari, membawakan sarapan dan bekal, dan mengingatkannya untuk tidur. Hampir setiap malam Sungmin meneleponnya menjelang tidur, kadang bahkan Sungmin menyanyikannya lullaby membuat ia merasa seperti bocah yang manja. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dan menikmatinya. Ia hanya risih dengan beberapa hal seperti Sungmin yang selalu mengantarnya pulang, membuat ia merasa lemah sebagai laki-laki. Tapi untuk menolak Sungmin yang bersikeras itupun ia tak tega.

Soal perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup diperhatikan sedikit lebih dekat maka akan terlihat sangat jelas. Ia menyukai Sungmin, mungkin lebih tapi pasti tak kurang. Perhatikan caranya menatap Sungmin meski selebihnya ia banyak diam. Kyuhyun juga bagaimanapun akan tersenyum tanpa sadar jika Sungmin sudah tersenyum. Ia hanya tak tau harus menyatakan suka dengan cara apa selain selalu bersama gadis itu. Bagi Kyuhyun, cinta sesederhana itu dan ia cukup bahagia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sampai di flat miliknya. Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati sesuatu di bawah sana lewat jendela. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum misterius—menurut Kyuhyun.<p>

"Kapan kau kembali, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuat percakapan sewajarnya dengan **kakak angkat**nya yang sepertinya baru kembali dari luar kota setelah hampir enam bulan mengurus bisnisnya di sana. Namun bukannya menanggapi, sang hyung—Siwon—malah menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi rapi begini, huh?" tanya Siwon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang dulu merupakan flat miliknya tersebut. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon. Benar saja, ia yang cukup berantakan mana mungkin punya flat yang lumayan rapi begini.

"Eh? Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Temanku…"

"Teman? Maksudmu temanmu yang melakukannya? Kau yakin?" potong Siwon, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan aneh—menurut Kyuhyun. Kali ini ada seulas senyum usil di wajahnya.

"Te…tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon mendekat, lalu mendorong pundak Kyuhun yang tak begitu tegap.

"Ya! Kau tak bercerita soal yeojachingu padaku, eoh? Malu, eoh?" kali ini Siwon berbicara dengan nada, tatapan dan senyuman usilnya. Kyuhyun jadi menatap bingung.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Tsk. Minho bilang sering seorang yeoja manis datang ke sini akhir-akhir ini. Masih mau pura-pura tidak mengerti? Kalau tidak salah marganya Lee. Lee Taemin? Lee Sungmin? Aku tak begitu ingat."

"Oh, ah… itu Lee Sungmin, temanku."

"Minho bilang kau dan yeoja itu sangat dekat. Katanya akan menarik jika kalian satu angkatan. Agar dia bisa memantau perkembanganmu."

"Ya! Apa yang harus dipantau dari ini. Kami hanya berteman, itu saja."

"Minho bilang yeoja itu bahkan selalu mengantarmu, membangunkan di pagi hari, mengingatkan untuk tidur malam hari, membuatkan sarapan, juga bekal. Mana ada teman seperti itu."

"Aish. Jadi dia sering-sering ke sini dan menginap untuk memata-mataiku dan melaporkannya padamu?"

"Hahahaa" suara tawa membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana yang sedari tadi dibicarakan—Minho—sudah muncul dengan tawa khasnya.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran karena kita pernah berpapasan di jalan. Namun kemudian dia ada di sini ketika aku berkunjung kemari. Selanjutnya aku melihatnya datang pagi-pagi dengan kotak sarapan keesokan paginya. Tidak hanya itu dia juga membawa kotak untuk bekal,"

"Waaaaa" Siwon menyemarakkan suasana.

"aku jadi semakin penasaran. Aku ke sekolahmu suatu hari dan benar saja, kalian berdua menempel kemanapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun!"

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun mengaku juga, soal dia yang menyukai Sungmin. dan soal Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini sangat memanjakannya. Juga keresahannya soal hati gadis itu, mungkin saja Sungmin hanya simpati, bukan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun yang bicara soal perasaan seperti ini terlihat asing. Seperti ada dunia baru yang terlihat dibalik dirinya yang cukup tertutup sekalipun mereka telah hidup bersama selama sepuluh tahun ini. Sejak Siwon menemukan seorang anak laki-laki di pinggir jalan di bawah tiang lampu di tengah hujan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, anak yang kini sudah remaja tersebut masih tertutup dan jarang bercerita banyak padanya. Hanya dengan Choi Minho yang sebaya dengannya—Kyuhyun, ia kadang mau mengobrol atau mendiskusikan sesuatu. **Minho** yang merupakan **adik kandung Siwon** tersebut bagaimanapun sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan berusaha agar jadi teman yang baik untuknya.

Siwon dan Minho yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tua mereka, serta Kyuhyun yang 'dibuang' ibunya. Mereka bertiga tumbuh dan berkembang dengan cara saling bergantung dan menopang satu sama lain, ikatan mereka kuat sebenarnya, hanya saja Kyuhyun kurang terbuka untuk beberapa hal. Apalagi sejak ia meminta pindah dari kediaman keluarga Choi ke flat milik Siwon semasa SMA dengan dalih ingin mandiri. Ia juga menolak fasilitas seperti kendaraan pribadi yang ditawarkan Siwon. Siwon yang kini disibukkan oleh bisnis juga luput memperhatikan adiknya yang satu itu. Karena itulah ia meminta Minho untuk memantau Kyuhyun sebisanya. Dan bingo! Minho malah tahu sampai hal-hal detil seperti Sungmin.

"Tak salah lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Percayalah pada Minho hyungmu ini! Sungmin-mu itu menyukaimu. Pasti." Ujar Minho yang dijawab anggukan Siwon.

"Tsk! Minho-ya! Kau bukan hyungku!"

"Hahaha. Sudahlah hentikan. Mumpung aku sedang free, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke rumah? Kita bisa memasak bersama mungkin? Atau mendirikan tenda lalu membuat daging asap atau jangung bakar?" Siwon menatap kedua adiknya itu bergantian.

"Lomba berenang sebelum sarapan pagi?" sambung Minho mulai antutias. Siwon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan battle game?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Minho mengangguk senang.

"Yeay! Let's go back home, boys!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

-It's Gotta be You-

.

* * *

><p>*)<strong>Bold<strong>

**Sudah jam delapan saat Sungmin akhirnya selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengganti pakaian. **

** "Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah" kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin masih mondar-mandir di kamar tersebut.**

** "Ah. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika begini." Sungmin mendekat lalu berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun.**

** "Kau menembus hujan?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun benci mengaku tapi yah…**

** "Aku ke swalayan dan tiba-tiba hujan sudah turun deras"**

** "membeli apa hm?" **

** "Umm, aku membeli ramen untuk makan malam. Aku bosan memesan delivery. Juga odolku sudah habis"**

** "Tsk! Jadi kau belum makan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bagus. Sungmin akan menceramahinya panjang lebar jika begini. **

** Dan benar saja. Sungmin tak berhenti mengoceh tentang asam lambung, usus, pencernaan, dan sistem imun sepanjang ia menyuapkan Kyuhyun makanan. Kyuhyun hanya menerima dengan pasrah. Ia juga sadar, bahwa ini salahnya. Sudah tahu mendung malah nekat mampir dan yah… begitulah. **

** Mood Sungmin membaik begitu ia juga selesai makan, tentu saja juga hanya degan ramen. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mata mulai mengantuk karena Sungmin sekarang membelai rambutnya dengan sayang setelah meminumkan obat penurun panas dan memakaikan kompres. Ketika ia membuka mata, wajah Sungmin yang terpejam dan mendekat membuatnya bersuara.**

** "Mau apa?" **

** "Menciummu" **

** "Aaa begitu… tapi…"**

** "Aku merindukanmu selama beberapa hari ini. Harusnya tadi kau menyambutku dengan ciuman mesra tapi kau malah sakit begini" Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya, berpura-pura sebal. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. **

** "Minimi" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergeming.**

** "Kau akan ikut sakit jika menciumku, sayang. Aku sedang sakit" Sungmin memutar badannya.**

** "Menurutmu kau tak pernah sakit dalam tiga tahun, huh? Dan aku selalu melakukannnya ketika kau sakit, tapi aku tak pernah sakit. Kau tahu?"**

** "Tapi…" Sungmin menghela nafas, mengalah. **

** "Aku merindukanmu. Itu saja" ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Sungmin menyingkir dari sisinya. Memutari ranjang dan menjatuhkan diri di sini lainnya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia menarik selimut dan memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. **

** "Minimi, maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun tahu jika ia bergerak maka kepalanya akan pusing. Tapi jika demi istri tercintanya, tak akan jadi masalah. Ia merapat pada Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.**

** "Tidurlah" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika istrinya benar-benar kecewa dengan penolakannya tadi. Ia hanya tak ingin Sungmin sakit karena Sungmin juga terlihat pucat saat ini. Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dengan erat sambil mengecupi bahu istrinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sungmin sedang datang bulan hingga sensitif sekali begini.**

** "Aku punya berita gembira sebenarnya" Sungmin berkata membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya mengecupi bahu dan punggung Sungmin, kini ia menyamannya kepalanya sendiri pada punggung sang istri. Sungmin berbalik sesaat kemudian dan langsung mencium suaminya. Kyuhyun tahu, mungkin Sungmin benar-benar rindu padanya. Meski lemah, ia berusaha membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sungmin. Hingga akhinya Sungmin menatap ke dalam matanya.**

** "Aku hamil. Akhirnya, setelah kita tiga tahun menikah" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah? Ia nyaris frustasi tiga tahun ini, ia bahkan sempat berfikir kalau dirinya ****_infertil_**** atau apa sehingga tak kunjung mendapatkan buah hati meski dokter telah berkata tak ada yang salah dengan organ reproduksi baik ia maupun Sungmin. **

** "Kau serius?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk. **

** "Aku pusing dan mual sejak sampai di Tokyo. Seorang teman menyarankanku untuk melalukan tes. Aku juga sudah ke dokter. Aku positif hamil. Di sini ada baby kita, Kyukyu!" sinar bahagia jelas terpancar dari mata Sungmin ketika mengatakannya. Sementara tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Kyuhyun masih takjub dan tak percaya.**

** "A.. aku… astaga Sungmin! ini… benar-benar membahagiakan. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya erat. **

** "Sesak, sayang" Sungmin ingin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, begitu lepas sang suami langsung mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.**

** "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih. Saranghae!"**

** "Kkkkk. Nado saranghae. Sekarang ayo tidur. Lihat dirimu. Kau menjatuhkan kompresnya." Ujar Sungmin dengan intonasi dibuat-buat kesal dan mata melotot yang imut.**

** "Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Peluk aku, ne? Aku akan sembuh besok pagi" Kyuhyun berkata semangat meski wajahnya masih pucat. Sungmin kembali tersenyum. **

** "Baiklah. Kemari" kata Sungmin membuka tangannya. Kyuhyun terlalu besar untuk muat di sana.**

** "Lihat, kau bahkan bukan anak SMA cengeng yang menangis ketika hujan, Kyukyu. Kau calon ayah sekarang. Tapi kelakuanmu terkadang seperti bayi. Hihi" Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing ia hanya memerlukan Sungmin di sisinya, hanya itu dan ia akan baik-baik saja.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin bangun ketika matahari sudah terbit. Disisinya, Kyuhyun masih nyaman bergelung memeluk tubuhnya. Badannya sudah tak sepanas tadi malam. Sungmin bererak hati-hati agar tak membangunkan sang suami. Tapi baru saja ia bergeser sedikit…<strong>

** "Minimi, jangan tinggalkan aku" lengan Kyuhyun makin melingkar posesif di tubuhnya. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.**

** "Sayang, aku harus memasak" ucapnya seraya mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar padanya. Kyuhyun bergeming. Sungmin merunduk lagi menghadiahi kecuapan-kecupan sayang di wajah Kyuhyun. **

** "Lepaskan. Okay?" bujuk Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia menyerah. Kyuhyun kadang keras kepala sekali jika kemanjaannya kumat seperti saat ini. Sungmin kembali menyamankan tubuhnya ke balik selimut. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuatnya ingin mencium sang suami. **

** CHUUU~**

** Sungmin tidak tahan, ia gemas sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dilumatnya bibir tebal itu dengan lembut dan sepenuh cinta. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, tidak membalas.**

** "Uh! Kau tidak membalas morning kiss dariku?" tanya Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun masih menutup mata. Tidak sadar jika Sungmin menyeringai melihat lehernya.**

** "Yaahh~ sayang" akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara ketika Sungmin menggigit lehernya. Rangkulan posesifnya terlepas dan Sungmin sudah melarikan diri keluar kamar. **

** "Minimi awas kau!" teriaknya seraya mengusap-usap bekas gigitan Sungmin di sana. Tenang itu bukan tanda cinta atau semacamnya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar kesakitan.**

** "Mianhae, Kyukyu. Saranghae!" teriak Sungmin entah di mana. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.**

** Entahlah, semua terasa baik-baik saja setelah masa lalu yang menyakitkan juga beberapa waktu yang melelahkan. Pada akhirnya, yang tetap ia miliki dan memilikinya hanyalah seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan sejak mereka punya calon bayi, Kyuhyun tak sabar menunggu hari itu. Hari dimana ia akan menjadi seorang 'ayah'. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-E N D-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*)<em>Bold+Italic<em>**

**EPILOG**

"**_Kyu_****_hyun-ah, j_****_ika seorang teman baikmu mengatakan ia menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin di suatu momen ketika acara kelulusan_****_ SMA._**

**_Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak._**

"**_Kurasa aku akan memintanya menunggu saja. Aku yang sekarang sama sekali belum bisa diandalkan dan menyusahkan. Jadi jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Kurasa tak masalah untuk menunggu sampai… sampai aku datang padanya untuk melamarnya."_**

"**_Me…melamar?"_**

**_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi harus menunggu selama itu. Kira-kira 8 sampai 10 tahun lagi." Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menatap pasti Sungmin._**

"**_Apa kau sanggup, Lee Sungmin?"_**

**_Ada yang tersirat dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun, bukan? Meski sedikit tidak yakin tapi Sungmin mencoba percaya. Menunggu Kyuhyun hingga sepuluh tahun lagi?_**

**_._**

**_Sungmin menutup album kelulusan SMA tersebut. Sebuah senyuman _****_tampak terulas di bibirnya yang sewarna sakura. Kenangan-kenangan itu hadir begitu saja dan ia terseret ke dalamnya. Dia merindukannya, sosok namja delapan belas tahun yang ada di dalam albumnya tersebut. Ini baru tahun kelima dan satu setengah tahun terakhir Kyuhyun terbang ke China untuk melanjutkan bisnis milik Siwon yang sudah bercabang kemana-mana. Ia hanya pulang ke Korea jika ada urusan dan jarang sekali menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan selama itulah, kenangan dan janji namja itu secara tidak langsung adalah dua alasan ia tetap bertahan. Menunggu. Meski rasanya kini janji yang tersirat itu telah semakin kabur, mereka telah sulit bahkan untuk berkomunikasi. _**

**_Di tengah lamunannya, Sungmin mendengar suara bel dan ia bergegas turun untuk membukakan. _**

**_Kyuhyun tersenyum berkali lipat dari yang dulu-dulu sering Sungmin lihat. _**

"**_Aku datang, Minimi."_**

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Maaf atas ketidak-cool-an karakter Kyuhyun. Dia jadi lemah(?) dan manja gini karna tuntutan profesi(?) di ff ini. Entah kenapa karakter Kyu yang muncul belakangan di ffku kebagian peran yang kaya gini -_- maafkan aku.

Oh ya, biar ga pusing aku jelasin dikit. Kyuhyun kan dibuang, nah yang ngebawa pulang dia itu Siwon. Siwon ini kaya raya tapi yatim-piatu, dia punya adik kandung, si Minho. Minho ini sebaya Kyuhyun tapi ga seangkatan, waktu Kyuhyun kelas 3 SMA dia udah kuliah. Semasa SMApun dia beda sekolah sama Kyuhyun. Jadi baru tahu soal KyuMin karna nguntit, hehee.

Dan soal masa 8-10 tahunnya yang Kyu bilang ke Min, itu ternyata Kyuhyun dtg enam tahun kemudian. Ga sanggup lama-lama dia mah :v

Now, gimana Part II ini menurut readers? Aku sangat menghargai readers yang mengkritik dan menunjukkan kekuranganku kok, jangan ragu buat komentar. Tapi kalo masalah alur kecepetan atau ngebikin pusing. Kayanya aku udah perngatin deh di atas ^^v

BIG THANKS:

Chikyumin, PaboGirl, Guest1, allea1186, LiveLoveKyumin , Chominhyun, me, Shin, melee, 143 is 137, GOT7mark93, beebee, Cho Adah Joyers, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins137, jihyunelf, alfi lee, Kyuna36, Tika137, Bunnyming1186, GyuMin Cho, Jo, Guest2, Whey. K, dewi. k. tubagus, cleverbunny, Guest3

.

Review juseyo~ ^^


End file.
